shower time :
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: nothing like being tricked into taking a shower with your gay best friend by your boyfriend right? stanxkyle kennyxskye


Ok first I know some of you are waiting for me to update my other south park story "once upon a drunking dare, well I will be adding to that tonight I promise! This odd story came to me when I was in the shower today, please don't ask how I came up with this I have no idea! All I know was I had it all planed out and it begged to be wrote! So no suing me! I own nothing but this plot! Now im off to put the hell spawn to bed and then finish my other story! Please enjoy

Omg I forgot to add! This is taking place after my other story! Kyle,stan,Kenny and skye all live together and are in college! Kyle for law, stan to be a vet, Kenny a teacher and skye a nurse I want to start another story following them through college when im finished with my other story! Enjoy

Updated

I wanted to say I did fix some errors that were pointed out to me by "eepeep" however this person likes to be anonymous which makes me wonder if I know this person, plus some of the things they say sound like someone I know, so eepeep if your just a "nice reviewer" then thanks but if your who I think you are you 1 your words are not going to hurt me anymore so just stop really dude its over so just let it go.

It was a sunny morning in Denver. Kyle bloflovski opened his eyes to the bright sun coming into the room he shared with his boyfriend stan marsh, who was missing. Kyle closed his eyes blocking out the sun and dug under the covers. Stan must have woke up early and decided to let kyle sleep in since he had been up half the night working on his psy paper on criminal behavior for his law class. kyle had been working his ass off for a week straight on the paper and would have worked all night if stan hadn't forced him into bed hours earlier with the promise he would wake kyle up so he could print his paper for class. It was that thought that made kyle open his eyes again and jump out of bed. Stan had promised to wake him up but he hadn't and now kyle was going to be late for class. He jumped out of bed and hastily grabbed his shower stuff and headed to the one full bath in the tiny condo he shared with stan and their best friends Kenny and skye. The four friends had chosen Denver university for college and had decided to room together in the condo skyes parents owned just down the street from school. Kyle ran down the hall way to the bathroom just as Kenny was walking out.

"dude kyle whats wrong" he asked looking over the red head

"Kenny stan forgot to wake me up and now im late I need to shower and print off my psy paper or im going to be late and fail" kyle all but screamed at the blonde

Kenny just grinned and put his hands on kyles shoulders

"dude you need to clam down and skyes in the shower right now" Kenny replied making kyle groan

"kyle I'll be done in a few minutes if that's ok" sky yelled poking her head out of the shower to look at the two boys standing in the door way since Kenny has yet shut the door.

"hey why don't you two just shower together" Kenny offered

"WHAT" screamed both the red heads looking at Kenny like he had lost his dam mind.

Kenny just shrugged

"what I mean your best friends and kyles gay so he wont be looking and it would save time" Kenny reasoned

"are you fucking nuts Kenny" skye asked while kyle just blushed. True he was gay and very in love with stan but shower with a girl! Let alone skye?

"oh come on you have seen each other naked or dam near before and we have all shared a bed together have we not? And its not like you will be looking at each other or anything" Kenny argued

The two red heads just looked at each other before skye sighed giving in

"fine but if you try anything kyle ill whoop your ass" skye warned ducking back into the shower to try and hurry up

"no worries there " kyle mumbled stepping in the bathroom and putting his stuff down. This was going to be awkward as hell but he didn't have time to fight with Kenny or wait for skye. Kenny just waved before shutting the door walking down the hall laughing his ass off. Kyle sighed and begain to undress. He didn't feel embossed or anything skye had seen him naked a few times, and he had walked in on her before it was bound to happen when you all lived together and hung out as much as they all did. Once undressed kyle stood just outside the curtain dreading stepping in.

"hey skye can I come in" kyle asked

"yay come on" skye replied.

Kyle took a deep breath before stepping into the warm shower with skye who had her head under the water. Kyle just stood there not sure what to do. Sure him and stan had shower together but that was different. Kyle couldn't help but look, he may be gay but he could aspirate a nice female body and skye had a nice body. Years of football had given her a toned body and even though she was a ginger she wasn't horrible pale. Kyle was a little jealous of her he had to admit. Skye turned around and gave kyle a look.

"yes?" she questioned

"nothing..i…just…" kyle tried while skye just glared at him. He sighed

"im jealous ok, I wish I wasn't so pale, your pale but its not sick looking" kyle confessed blushing

This made skye relax and even smile

"kyle your fine the way you are now move I need to wash my hair" skye said while she moved past kyle pushing him into the shower stream so she could to her shampoo. Kyle just grinned while he began to wash his body. Once he was done he turned to see skye all soaped up herself waiting for her turn so she could rinse her hair. The two smiled and then switched spots again. Skye tipped her head back to rinse her hair while kyle looked for his shampoo.

"dammit" kyle muttered realizing he had forgot his shampoo in his rush.

"whats up" skye asked finishing her hair

"forgot my dam shampoo" kyle said looking for stans shampoo instead. Sure it wouldn't work as well on his fro like his stuff did but he would just wear his hat to class.

"here try this it may help that fro of yours dude" skye said pushing a bottle into kyles hands. Kyle looked down at the bottle seeing it was pantee pro stuff for thick hair.

"thanks" kyle blushed

Meanwhile down stairs …..

Stan was eating breakfast while looking over homework. He had woken up early to find kyle still fast asleep and since he hadn't gone to bed until about 2am when stan dragged him to bed, he couldn't find it in his heart to wake his Jewish boyfriend. Just then Kenny walked in grinning about something.

"whats up ken" stan asked

"nothing much, oh kyles up he's in the shower" Kenny said his grin getting bigger. This confused stan. Kyle was up and in the shower yet not but a few minutes ago skye had left to get a shower…

"umm Kenny isn't skye in the shower" stan questioned making Kenny's grin grow if that was even possible.

"yep they are getting one together, they both didn't have the time to wait and its not like we have to worry, I mean kyle is gay and your boyfriend and skye is so into me" Kenny said laughing at stans face

"Kenny why would you think that was a good idea! Stan yelled

"dude kyle is gay really do you not trust him to shower with a GIRL! I mean I know skye wouldn't dare, plus they are both red heads, red heads don't like other red heads like that remember some rule or something" Kenny said. Stan had to think about that, true he did trust both kyle and skye. He knew they wouldn't do anything and they had said something about it being a rule red heads wouldn't date other red heads something about not being able to stand each other or something. Stan relaxed at these thoughts even though he still found it weird the two would shower together.

"come on you can go see for yourself then" Kenny said walking towards the stairs with stan in tow.

" I do trust him ya know " stan muttered while Kenny laughed and headed up the stairs. The two walked to the bathroom where Kenny knocked on the door. Kyle opened it to find his best friend who had just convinced him to shower with his girlfriend and his boyfriend. Stan was happy to see the two were already dressed.

"oh..um hey stan" kyle said shyly not sure how stan would take this

"hey baby" stan smiled pulling kyle from the door way to give him a kiss.

"awwww" sky cooed at the two which earned her a look from stan. Skye just smiled and went for her hair dryer. Kyle kissed stan back for a few seconds before breaking their kiss.

"stan my love I need to get ready for class" kyle said into stans chest as he hugged him.

"ok ok babe when is your class again" stan asked

"shit 10am, what time is it now" kyle asked leaving stans warm embrace to look for his phone. Kyle realized he had also forgotten to grab that in his rush. Skye handed him her phone while she finished drying her hair and went to put her dryer away. When she turned back skye was confused by the look on kyles face. She looked at stan who seemed just as confused as she was.

"kyle whats wrong?" skye asked looking over his shoulder at the same time as stan. Both of them froze looking at skyes phone. After a minute the three of them turned to a grinning Kenny.

"Kenny" skye finally said " why didn't you tell us it was Saturday"

At this Kenny busted out laughing.

"Kenny…you knew it was Saturday" stan started

"and you tricked me into showering with your girlfriend" kyle added as Kenny stood up grinning and with tears in his eyes. "yep"

"YOU BASTARD!) skye screamed. At that Kenny turned and ran for the stairs with the other 3 behind him. He made it to the first step before he tripped and fell down the res t of the stairs, breaking his neck in the processes and dying. The three adults looked down at their dead friends body.

"omg we killed Kenny" stan yelled'

"we're bastards" kyle said

"yea but he had it coming" skye added

The three watched as kennys ghost rose from his body still laughing and begain to disappear.

"if your smart you'll stay dead for awhile asshole" skye yelled as Kenny was almost gone

Kenny flicked the three off in a very much craig way before he was finally gone.

"well dam…now what" stan asked looking from his boyfriend to his friend

"come on guys" skye said taking off to her and kennys bed room " I know where his porn stash is"

**Ok so hope you all liked that. If not sorry! I was having a hard time with the end, I knew how I wanted to end but my sis in law was watching get him to the greek which if you haven't watch it umm yea not easy to write when its on lol any how let me know how bad ( or good?) it is **


End file.
